kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
The Election
' The Election' is an important event in Kakegurui. It revolves about electing a new Student Council president after the current one, Kirari Momobami. Background Kirari Momobami decided to step down and hold the election, since she planned to change the Student Council. Since it has been defeated by Yumeko Jabami, she decides to make a lot of changes. Most of the other members are against it, however they cant stop it. It seems that Kirari mostly created the Election for fun and to stir up her "aquarium". She also wants to observe Yumeko and what she will do. Additionally, Kirari staked something else as part of the Election. She is currently head of the Family and also wagers that position. Whoever wins the Election also becomes head of the Family. Upon hearing this, the adults of each branching family sent their children to attend the academy and compete in the Election. The Momobami's also take part in gambling and are all skilled gamblers. They are each very intent on banishing Kirari from the family, especially Terano Totobami, who leads the whole operation. Rules General Rules The Election lasts 30 days. During that time, held gambles will not use normal money chips, but rather vote chips. Each student received one vote chip at the beginning. The only way to gain votes for yourself is by gambling. Every student is a potential candidate. Whoever has the most votes at the end of that time-span is the winner and the new president. If one hasn't got any more votes to bet, they can use serve coins. If they are lost, one of them is worth 24 hours of the betters life, during which they must obey the Council. There are even special chips, worth one million and the rest of ones life as well. Election Committee The whole Election is overseen and managed by the Election Committee. Runa Yomozuki is the head is and all under her are Election Observers, where they can all be identified by an animal-hoodie and the known members are Inaho Yamato, Rumia Uru and Kurara Kurokura. If a gamble with votes happens, an election observer must be present, otherwise it isn't valid. They are very strict about cheating and remain neutral. The Committee handles all gambles and vote distribution. Every now and then, live broadcasts are also held by the Committee to inform the students about which ten gamblers currently lead with the most votes. Scumcoins At one point during the Election, Rin Obami invented Scumcoins for students who don't have many votes anyway. Read more on their page. Votes This table shows, how many votes the players have gained and lost during the Election. All of them started out with one single vote. There are a few special cases, not mentioned above: *Kaede Manyuda only has one vote. During the Greater Good Game, he hasn't lost or won any. *Yumi Totobami has one vote, but she doesn't gamble. Most likely, she gave her vote to Terano Totobami. *Sayaka Igarashi isn't seen gambling and she has most certainly given her vote to Kirari Momobami. Held Gambles All known gambles, that have taken place as part of the Election. *[[Finger Cutting Guillotine|'Finger Cutting Guillotine' ]]- played by Erimi Mushibami, Yumeko Jabami, Midari Ikishima - Overseen by Inaho Yamato *[[Life or Death|'Life or Death']] - played by Yuriko Nishinotouin, Miri Yobami, Miyo Inbami - Overseen by an unnamed Observer *[[Nim Type Zero|'Nym Type Zero' ]]- played by Yumeko Jabami, Ryota Suzui, Miyo Inbami, Miri Yobami, Mary Saotome - Overseen by Runa Yomozuki *'100 Votes Gamble' - played by Ririka Momobami, Mary Saotome - Overseen by Inaho Yamato *[[Double Concentration|'Double Concentration']] - played by Itsuki Sumeragi and two unnamed male students - Overseen by an unknown Observer *'Poker Game'- played by Kirari Momobami and Horo Jomaru - Overseen by an unnamed Observer *'Active Station' - played by Yumemi Yumemite, Kawaru Natari, Yumeko Jabami - Overseen by Runa Yomozuki *[[Greater Good Game|'Greater Good Game']] - played by Ibara Obami, Miroslava Honebami, Yumeko Jabami, Kaede Manyuda and Itsuki Sumeragi - Overseen by Rumia Uru *[[Hundred Votes Auction|'Hundred Votes Auction']] - played by Yuriko Nishinotouin, Mary Saotome, Yumeko Jabami, Ririka Momobami, Midari Ikishima, Rei Batsubami, Ryota Suzui - Overseen by Inaho Yamato and Runa Yomozuki *'Gin Rummy' - played by Ririka Momobami and Nozomi Komabami - Votes weren't directly involved, but rather they played with Scumcoins, which could then later be traded for votes. That means, no observer was necessary. *'War!' - played by Rin Obami, Ririka Momobami, Ibara Obami and Anzu, Aruka, Midori - Overseen by Kurara Kurokura (impostor), Runa Yomozuki (secretly) *'Grand Tournament' - Organized by Sayaka Igarashi, Kirari Momobami (presumed) **'Rock Paper Scissors Poker' - played by Ibara Obami, Miyo Inbami, Erimi Mushibami, Yumeko Jabami, Mary Saotome, Yuriko Nishinotouin, Midari Ikishima and Yumemi Yumemite - Overseen by Kurara Kurokura **'???' - played by Yumeko Jabami, Miyo Inbami, Mary Saotome and Midari Ikishima - Overseen by Kurara Kurokura (presumed) The Tower of Doors in the anime, is separate from the Election, as no votes are exchanged and it is a private Game. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui gambles